The present invention relates to the control of termites in relation to buildings and other structures and in particular provision of a termite barrier between a structure (such as a concrete slab) and an object (such as a conduit) extending therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,017, the contents of which are incorporated herein by way of reference, discloses techniques for protecting a building or like structure against the entry of termites using termite barrier material. The disclosure includes an arrangement for preventing the passage of termites through a gap which might exist between an opening in a concrete slab and a conduit accommodated within the opening to extend through the concrete slab. The arrangement comprises a sleeve of barrier material which is, in use, located about the periphery of the conduit and clamped in pressure engagement therewith about the complete perimeter of the conduit, and an integral flange formed of said barrier material projecting from said sleeve, the integral flange in use being sealably embedded in the slab.
Embedding at least part of the flange in the concrete is a particularly convenient way of attaching the barrier material to the concrete slab.